marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Janet van Dyne (Earth-199999)
, Scott Lang | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = Hank Pym (husband); Hope Van Dyne (daughter) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Pym Residence, San Francisco, California, Earth; Quantum Realm; Triskelion, Washington, D.C., Earth | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Gray | Hair2 = (formerly BrownCategory:Brown Hair) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Former scientist and government agent | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Edgar Wright; Joe Cornish; Adam McKay; Paul Rudd | First = | HistoryText = In 1980, Janet Van Dyne had a daughter named Hope with her husband Hank Pym. She later worked with Hank to produce a suit that used Pym Particles to decrease the size of the wearer, much like his Ant-Man suit could do for him. When she requested to accompany him on his missions he agreed and for some time they became a duo. This arrangement came to an unfortunate end on a mission in 1987. She and Hank left Hope at home in the care of a babysitter under the guise of going on a business trip. Their real mission was to defuse a Soviet missile. When neither of them could safely get inside, Janet switched off her regulator to shrink to subatomic size, thereby becoming small enough to slip between the molecules of the missile's casing. She successfully defused the warhead, but continued shrinking until for all intents and purposes she was gone. Return of the Wasp Janet was presumed dead, but was, in actuality, stuck in a deep part of the quantum realm for 29 years. When Scott Lang shrank between the molecules of the Yellowjacket suit in order to disable it, the two became quantumly entangled. Two years later, Janet was able to send a message to Scott in the form of a memory her daughter would recognize. Later, when Hank and Hope managed to open a stable quantum tunnel, Janet was able to temporarily possess Scott's body and help them lock on to her exact coordinates, warning them that they had only a couple of hours before the unstable realm separated them for centuries. Hank later shrank down to rescue her within the realm, using quantum energy to save him from losing his mind. When they returned to normal size, she also used quantum energy on Ava Starr to save her from being torn apart by her quantum instability. She and Hank retired to the coast and began to enjoy their lives reunited while lying low to prevent suspicion. She, Hank, Hope, and Scott also began to harvest quantum energy from the quantum realm for Ava. On one such occasion, she and her husband and daughter were monitoring Scott while he shrank down. Just as they were about to pull him back out, however, the three crumbled to dust as a result of Thanos' snap, leaving Scott suspended in the quantum realm. In 2023, the Avengers traveled in time and went to the past to get the Infinity Stones, after this, Hulk snapped his fingers to bring all the Decimation victims back to life, and Janet is revived . | Personality = Little is known about her personality other than that her courage and sense of duty were so great that she opted to sacrifice herself to save many. | Powers = Quantum Energy Manipulation: After being stuck in the quantum realm for 31 years, Janet absorbed a great amount of quantum energy, which she can lend to other people or use herself in unknown ways. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Wasp's Suit: Wearing the suit, Janet could shrink down to microscopic size. In this state her atoms would draw closer together, reducing her mass while retaining her full strength. The suit was also equipped with wings that allowed the wearer to fly when compressed to the size of an insect. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Michelle Pfeiffer portrays Janet Van Dyne in Ant-Man and the Wasp and Avengers: Endgame. Hayley Lovitt portrayed Janet as the Wasp in a non-speaking role in flashbacks in the films Ant-Man and Ant-Man and the Wasp. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Джанет ван Дайн (199999) pt-br:Janet van Dyne (Terra-199999) Category:Pym Particles Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Pym Family Category:Van Dyne Family Category:Consciousness Transferred